Primal
by Sa'ash
Summary: I loved it when he became like this...


Based on the song "Wild Ones" by Flo Ride ft. Sia

* * *

><p>I fell in love with these feelings, the sears of the scratches on my back, the punctures of teeth on my neck, the grip of his hands on my thighs, the pressure of being squeezed between his legs as he thrust deep into me.<p>

Every time we came together like this, he turned into a different person, he became the Tiger in the wild, the predator claiming his prey. He was territorial, marking me as his every night, and reminding me that I had also marked him as mine. We were mates for life, and neither of us would ever forget it.

During the day, he was gentle and affectionate, calm and energetic. But behind closed doors, when we were alone, encompassed in the throes of lust and the heat of arousal, he was the primal beast of any males wildest wet dream. His muscles seemed more pronounced, his affection increased into desire, his nails seemed longer, his teeth whiter and sharper. He was the incarnation of tigrine lust, he was mine.

He would always start by undressing himself while watching me hungrily, making the chills of fear and desperation run up my spine and thrill me to my core. I undressed with him, staring like a cornered kitten, but excited beyond any excitement I had known before.

He would circle around me next, staring intently, working me over with his eyes as he drank in my figure, my eyes always trained on the floor, waiting for him to pounce. When he did, he would always jump me from behind, dropping me to the floor painfully as he straddled me, licking his lips and then leaning down to run his tongue along my chest, suckling at my nipples and then working his way up to lap at the previous nights mating bite.

The rough organ would always send shivers down my body, the light touch a stark contrast to his feral treatment of me. It was so intense, but he would also remind me that he loved me, capturing my mouth with his own, taking control and flicking his tongue around inside me, smiling around my lips as I purred and whimpered.

When he felt like he was done up there, he would slowly crawl off me, growling for me to turn around and bend over the bed. I hastened to comply, painfully excited and entwined in my role as the submissive male. When he had moved behind me, rubbing his length between my soft cheeks and breathing heavily on the nape of my neck, I would have to close my eyes, I knew what would come next.

He clamped down on the flesh where my shoulder met my neck, his sharp teeth drawing liquid affection from my skin. He would never go too deep, and that was what I liked best, he knew how I liked these moments, but he would never go overboard. He was my personal beast who could keep at least a part of his humanity. He would never hurt me, too much.

While I was in his grip, his erection would prod at my tight hole, nudging itself forcefully against it as I playfully denied him. This would make him growl, and pull his hips back, only to thrust against me and plunge his maleness past my hole, stretching me painfully and filling me at the same time. I hissed at the treatment, but this was a hiss of pleasure. I loved it when it stung a little, I loved feeling every feeling he could give to me. This was our secret pleasure. The pain united us, and forever bonded us. Even more than his seed could.

After a moment of edging the rest of his thickness into me, he would start to slowly pull out, picking up a rhythm and increasing it as the night dragged on. He wouldn't release my neck until he had picked up a nice speed, his hips making audible slaps against me as he drove himself in and out, panting hungrily for more.

There was a time when I feared I wouldn't be enough for him, but that was before I figured out how to give him everything he desired. He had spread my legs apart to get himself in me initially, but when I pulled them back together, my passage tightened around him, slowing his pace and making him hiss in ecstasy. He would hump me vigorously, trying to overcome the pressure around him and breed me like he wanted to.

I made it hard for him, in more ways than one. I could feel his rod thickening up inside me, the new tightness I introduced to him also allowing me to feel every curve of his tigrine dick, each barb prickling along my walls pleasurably, making me moan louder each time they struck against that little sensitive spot inside me.

He would just get more and more desperate, finally slapping his hand across my ass and making me gasp as the heat from his hand burned into the skin there, followed by those stings I craved so much. I would let him clout me several more times before I would finally give in to him, spreading my legs and letting him increase his speed again. His stamina was godly, and sometimes our mating would last well into morning the next day. He knew how to please me, and he knew how to tire me out.

My lover, our passion turned the room into one hot sticky mess when we were done, but that wouldn't be for several more hours. He would change our position several times before he would finally reward me with his thick, hot cream, filling me to the brim and breeding my ass like the needy little male I was.

Our second position would either be with my legs up in the air as he fucked me sideways, or up on the bed, my ass in the air as he held my chest down onto the bed with his arms, the first position concerned with speed while the second concerned how hard he could drive into me.

I wasn't allowed to move, he had to do all the work, I didn't like that part much, but every time I would slightly move or try to adjust myself, he would growl and nip my ear, piercing it with his razor-sharp fangs. I made a point to move often, hoping he would nibble me more.

After several more position changes, from me on my back while he crouched above me and held my ass so he could shove into me that way, to having me on my knees on the bed while he thrust up into me. Everything he did turned me on, my own erection running and shooting pre like a waterfall as he continued to brutally rape my prostate, grinning ferally and growling his delight.

Every moan I made seemed to edge him on, each squeak and gasp making him speed up, faster and faster, until he forced me into the final position. I was on all fours above the sheets, with him laying flush against me, humping me like a real Tiger, his huge meat working itself up to the final moment, its movements growing erratic and spastic as he rammed all twelve inches inside me, pulling out to the head, and then jamming himself back.

Right before he'd finish, he would grab at one of my nipples with one hand while the other moved down to grip my cock in a vice-like grip, pumping it in tune with each long, hard thrust, the feeling of the flesh against my cock making me moan louder and more often. I loved how he knew what I liked, and I loved how he could give me everything I needed.

This was our primal moment, and when his dick started to twitch against my walls, I took a deep breath and braced myself for the food I knew was to come. The gas I released when I felt the familiar wet, full feeling of his seed pumping into me, filling me, breeding me with his thick, musky cum.

I would release not moments later, the jets of his cream assaulting my prostate finally pushing my arousal over the edge and spilling onto the sheets below, taking my breath with it. My Tiger was panting and hissing over me, my walls clamping down on his newly sensitive flesh from my orgasm milking every last drop from his well-used tool.

He wouldn't pull out of me, he'd always lean down and say he wanted to make sure I was fucked thoroughly, and that meant I had to let his cum get nice and stuck up inside me. I loved how he said it, the light, ferine voice threatening to bring my erection back.

We laid down together, him on his back and me laying on top of him, chest to chest, still connected by his large, yet softening maleness. It would take us some time to catch our breaths, and usually we'd go to bed right after we had time to recover. But sometimes, I would look up and see that grin, those teeth flashing in the moonlight, those eyes still hungry for me.

I could only smile as he turned us around, and lined himself up to breed me again, still needing more. I would never deny him, and usually if he needed to go more than once, then I needed to be fucked more than once too. I loved how this would happen more frequently nowadays. Like tonight, I knew that the lustful purr in his throat meant much more passion to be had tonight.

This was our secret pleasure. Even though we both knew that we had a habit of being loud and raucous, we also knew that anyone outside this room would never know what exactly went on in here. They would never know how intimate we became. They would never know how primal we really were. These feelings were ours, I loved every one of them, the marks from his nails I wore like trophies, memories of my eternal love. The bite mark he would maintain each night, I would cherish more than any ring. We would always be together, I had my mark, and he had mine, the little punctures on his neck light and barely noticeable, but the scent that permeated the spot was unmistakable, and I knew he cherished it just as much as I cherished the one I bore.

This was our moment, this was what I loved. The male over me represented everything my life was, and will be. This male was the embodiment of my passion, my affection, my soul mate. No one could ever take him away from me, our destinies were intertwined at birth, we were meant for each other.

As our breathing split and gasped again, I could only grin and look out the window at the stars, remarking how lucky I was to have this bond, to have this mate. I turned my head back to revel in those glimmering emerald eyes that looked at me so protectively. I had found my wild one.


End file.
